In recent years, next-generation wireless communication technologies are discussed regarding a wireless communication system such as a mobile phone system, in order to realize a higher speed and larger capacity of the wireless communication. For example, in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as a standardization organization, a communication standard called long term evolution (LTE) and a communication standard called LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which is standardized based on the LTE wireless communication technology have been proposed.
In such a wireless communication system, a plurality of wireless communications may be executed with one wireless terminal, for example. The plurality of wireless communications, for example, indicate wireless communications with different methods, and include LTE communication, wireless local area network (LAN), and the like. In this case, circuits corresponding to each of the plurality of wireless communications are provided in one wireless terminal, for example. Such a state is, for example, referred to as in-device co-existence (IDC).